


Somewhere In Between (Here and Hell)

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Sam Needs A Hug, Season/Series 12, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: What if Sam and Lucifer relied on each other for comfort?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliebradcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/gifts).



Crowley was brutal, savage and merciless as he tortured Lucifer. _Stab stab stab_ and _kick kick kic_ k followed by _punch spit slap_ and each blow made Lucifer's whole body convulse in pain. He endured it of course, spat back an insult and a lewd remark here and there because he was still an archangel, an archangel who had suffered torture by Hell's deepest darkest prison and by the most ferocious entity in the Universe: Amara.

What could a single crossroad demon in a smelly cheap suit do to him?

Said demon thought he could do lots and lots, and Lucifer was sure of it, since Crowley rarely spoke of anything but making Lucifer's life sad and miserable, as if this wasn't already the case. He even tried to coach Lucifer into weeping while he talked about murdering Lucifer's unborn son.

Lucifer felt a pang of sorrow, but nothing more. He did love his little creation, but right now Lucifer needed to focus on giving Crowley little of what he demanded - obedience.

At times, the torture became so unbearable, Lucifer sought for comfort elsewhere.

Crowley could control his body, but not his mind.

Lucifer traveled far outside the palace and found himself, surprisingly, welcomed into the recesses of Sam Winchester's mind. The hunter was suffering too. He was lying through his teeth to his brother _and_ his mother, and even to Castiel. Sam believed he was doing the right thing, his decisions just had to be right, no matter how wrong they felt.

It didn't surprise Lucifer how much these thoughts reminded him of himself.

Sam was sitting inside his car mulling over all the possible mistakes he was about to make. He was torn between crying and screaming, but when Lucifer's presence came towards him he decided to welcome the friendly warmth that washed over him.

They were clearly still mad at each other, but in this moment of weakness the two sought comfort from each other.

Lucifer was broken physically by the torture, while Sam was broken emotionally from all the lying.

Together, they were two halves made whole, and they fit perfectly.

Lucifer could recover somewhat by connecting his mind with Sam's, and Sam could do the same. It was their own little secret, and no one would ever know. In their conjoined minds, the two stood inside a room that resembled the very bedroom they first met in.

Neither knew what to say, and during moments like these, silence did best at conveying words.

They hated being enemies, and while here, there was no need to be.

Sam and Lucifer huddled together on one of the beds, and stayed like that for what may have been ten, twenty or thirty minutes or an hour. They would have to part, return to their respective lives, and face whatever darkness kept them from experiencing joy.

But knowing that, whatever Crowley did to him and whatever untrue thing Sam said, there was now a place they could go to and feel safe. Until the sun shone on these dark days, Lucifer and Sam were going to keep seeking each other out.

No words needed to be said as they held each other close in this imaginary room. No promises needed to be kept and no feelings of guilt needed to be experienced. Pain and tears could not reach them in this sweet sanctuary.

This was all they really had left, and all they really needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little short story for an awesome Samifer writer, Charlie, since the latest episode broke her heart. It's not perfect, but I hope you like it. <3


End file.
